The Lowdown
by Rurouni-Sano
Summary: As with all ministers, heroes, and such, they sometimes have to go to balls. Unfortunetly for Relena, these heroes don't want to go to the ball. Confusing, but read it. T for safety.


The Lowdown 

Sano: Hi! It's me again! Boos are heard, and trash is thrown, mostly from Lord of the Files HEY! I can't be that bad, can I? Well, then, I'll just do the intro then… Well, this fan fiction about Gundam Wing is about pairs of the cast from GW setting up others, who confusingly set up themselves… Yea, weird… but I blame it all on him Points to Lord Well, it starts off when…

Files: Throws a light saber to Sano We've got company. Pulls out green light saber

Sano: Turns on pink light saber Screw you! I want the blue one! Suddenly, all five doctors from GW walk on stage wielding red light sabers

Dr. J.: Screw you all! We own the characters from GW!

Sano: Who the hell are you guys? Drs. snicker at pink light saber

Master O: We are the creators of GW! We made them what they are!

Files: Well duh! You trained them! Twirls light saber expertly and holds it up to attack We'll kill you for them!

Sano: Yea! Wait…. That did NOT sound right! Begins to fight against Master O and Dr. J. at once while Files fights others

Yahiko (Sanos' inner spirit): Ok, since those guys are SO occupied.. Looks at the fight and sees the fight

Dr. J: Sano, I am your father! ((In dramatic voice))

Sano: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ((Keeps going, then takes a deep breath and continues)) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Files: How is that biologically possible?

Dr. J: I don't know. I just always have wanted to say that.

Yahiko: Anyways…. Back to the intro, and just for a note, and the authors humor, all thoughts, indicated by the double parenthesis (()) are, in the characters mind, are in chibi form!

AN: I do not actually own Gundam Wing, or Star Wars,

Problem Number One-The Ball

As Vice Foreign Minister, you and the Gundam Pilots are cordially invited to the Third Anniversary of Colonies declaring peace. The press will cover this and I believe it is best for the Government if everyone comes with a date.

Sincerely

The President of the One World Alliance

This was a problem. Not ordinary problems that go away if you shoot them enough, or bore them to death with talks…no this was an immortal problem. It's like a giant nuclear warhead, one wrong touch of the button and BOOM. It was a problem because she knew the pilots, and to be quite frankly they…well the last ball they went to caused problems. Mostly because of Duo spiking the punch and an unfortunate ex OZ soldier that just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Shaking those thoughts aside, Relena quickly went to find a solution. She even, more quickly, called Heero.

"Yes," as emotional as ever, Heero.

"There is a convention…a formal cough ball," she said hoping he wouldn't catch the last bit.

"Relena, you know my objection with balls," Heero said, not knowing or not caring what he said was funny.

Relena's thoughts:

(("I'm Heero, and I never want fun, I just want to stay home **allllllll** night and stay on my computer"

"Please Heero…for me?"

"Ah, alright."))

Shaking her head from those thoughts, she promptly answered, "Could you please tell the other pilot's and tell them to come to my house?"

Hours later while certain people are in certain rooms…

Relena looked over to the other three people in the room. Heero, as talkative as a sea cucumber, Quatre, kind and happy as always, and Catherine…who she didn't know all that well. But quickly found out she was one with gossip.

"Hey you saw how Sally was looking at Wufei right?" Catherine said in a low voice to Relena when Quatre and Heero were talking about…who knows what?

"Not really," Relena said politely, wondering what the point was.

"I think we should get them together," Catherine said very low.

You see problems appear out of nowhere; it started with doom just over the shoulder. Now it was sitting on our couch eating all the food. So all four of us agreed to play matchmaker not only with Wufei but also Duo and Hilde.

Unaware a similar conversation was going on…

"I'm so mad at Trowa," Duo said angrily.

"Why?" Hilde inquired.

Duo had a dark look, before saying, "You remember last couple of weeks when I called sick?"

"Yes?" Sally remarked.

"Well, long story short, apparently Trowa poured pink dye into my shampoo and 'forgot' to tell me".

Everyone had a quick laugh at his expense.

"Anyway, what are we to do with these next couple of weeks?" Noin asked.

"Well, I want to cause internal suffering on Trowa…so how do I that? Ideas anyone?" Duo said.

Everyone spent a few minutes thinking before Wufei said simply, "Dorothy".

Duo thought about it and then started to chuckle saying, "You're all right Wufei".

Duos thoughts:

((Maniacally laughing while Trowa's body is bursting into flames, being chained by Dorothy))

Wufei just grunted before Noin interrupted saying, "If we are to do this, I want to do a little favor for Sally".

"What?" Hilde asked.

"Well, Sally really cares for Zechs so I think…" was letting the sentence hang.

They all agreed to play matchmaker.

Unaware of a frightening similar conversation going on…

Trowa, Dorothy, Zechs and Sally all sat around a table drinking some coffee and talked about the ball. "Well," Dorothy started. "I think Relena and Heero would make a lovely couple."

"Honestly," Millardo said. "I don't trust that pilot with my sister. Body guard, yes, but a couple?"

"Oh calm down, Millardo. It's just for a night. I mean, what can happen?" Sally asked.

Millardos' thoughts:

((Heero and Relena dancing with a gun pointed at her midsection. "Take it off," said Heero.))

"Well," Trowa said, talking for the first since he had woken. " We should set up my sister and Quatre on a date."

Since no one the room was a real talker, the room remained deathly quiet for about an hour or two, which was when Duo walked in.

Yahiko: Well, it's not much, but it gets the job done. Looks at door Oh shit… it's George Lucas! Hits Sano mentally Hey, dumb ass! It's George Lucas! Run for it!

Sano: Completely oblivious


End file.
